Locker Room Lust
by thetachibabe
Summary: After a hard practice at Samezuka, Makoto is changing alone in the locker room. But Rin corners him much to his chagrin, because Makoto is dating Haru. And on the same note, Rin's dating Sousuke. But when Sousuke and Haru give their consent and join in the fun, the locker room heats up to an unbearable temperature.
Shaking a few drops of water out of his hair, Makoto plopped down on the bench with a sigh. He ran his right hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath. Regionals were coming up, and he didn't want to let his team down. His times were somewhat improving, but compared to Haru, he felt a little sluggish. Thankfully Rin had allowed them to practice in the Samezuka pool today, so Makoto felt a bit better since some of the Samezuka students weren't as slow as he was. But the backstroke was arguably the toughest of the strokes, and while Makoto was very good at it, he felt a little pale. Haru was just so fast and his form was so beautiful. He admired that about the raven-haired boy. It was one of the many reasons why he had fallen for him. Makoto had never been one to express his emotions to others, but he had to tell Haru. It had been after a festival last semester, and Makoto thought Haru would never speak to him again. But, his feelings had been returned. It was like a lead weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe. Since then, he and Haru had been dating for approximately three months. They were happy; Makoto could finish most of Haru's thoughts and spoken words, and everyone had complimented their somewhat seamless relationship. They completed one another, and Makoto loved him. His feelings were strong, and he would never intentionally hurt Haru. That's why he wanted to improve his times so badly, for Haru. He wanted to push not only himself but his teammates to be the best they could be, and if his time would shave a few seconds off the path carved out for Haru during the relay, then Makoto wanted to do that.

Most of the Samezuka students had long returned to their dorms. Nagisa and Rei had gone home as well, but a few others still lingered about. Rin was packing up some of the equipment and Sousuke was nearby in the attached gym. Haru had gone to take a shower since he hadn't taken one in some time and the stench of chlorine stuck to his body like a permanent cloud of bleached cologne. So Makoto was alone in the locker room, wiping himself dry with a towel and wearing nothing but his long green and black swimsuit. Taking the white terrycloth in his hand, Makoto rubbed the cerulean remnants of the pool from his face and stuffed the towel into the locker Rin had given him to use at Samezuka. Making sure no one was around, Makoto hooked his fingers around the tight material of his suit and pulled downwards. Slowly, he peeled the fabric from his wet hips and legs. Bit by bit, pale skin exposed itself, always concealed from the sun by clothing or a swimsuit. Flesh peeked out gradually, and as Makoto completely disrobed, his penis hung limply in between his muscular thighs. Just flaccid Makoto was well endowed. The base of his penis rested amid a patch of thick brown pubic hair that glistened with the caught bits of water in it. Drying himself off, Makoto reached into the locker and removed his street clothes. He slipped on a pair of tight neon yellow and pink briefs, pulling tightly around his hips and thighs. Then he unfurled a pair of wrinkled light-wash jeans and slipped those over his tight underwear. The jeans were a little loose, so he fastened them to his hips with a brown leather belt. Lastly, Makoto put on a simple black shirt and ruffled his hair to a messy but kind of neat position once he was done. Sighing once more, his thoughts drifted back to how he just didn't want to do bad during regionals.

 _I've got time,_ he assured himself.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the locker room opening. Someone was at the door, and Makoto looked up quickly to see Rin standing in the doorway. The shark-like boy's red hair was dry now, and he was wearing plainclothes too. He had changed into a grey tank top and a pair of black jeans with a metal chain hanging from his belt. He was barefoot but had a necklace with a shark-tooth on it hanging around his neck.

"Oh, hey Rin," Makoto said, greeting his longtime friend. "Done packing up?"

"Yeah," Rin said, taking a quiet step forward. "Everything's all put up. Haru's still at the shower and Sousuke's in the gym. Do you wanna go out for dinner or something when they get back? I'm starving."

Makoto thought he saw Rin's eyes drift down to his crotch when he uttered that last comment. Blushing just a little, Makoto coughed up a reply.

"U-uh yeah, sure! I'm kinda hungry as well. All that training really worked up my appetite."

Rin took two more steps closer, removing his hands from his pockets and running one through his hair as he leaned up against a locker. Makoto noticed the fringe of his tanktop rise, exposing his well-defined abs and stomach. The tanktop revealed his muscular arms, each vein and bulge contoured perfectly against his shining skin. He was hot. Haru had a cuteness about him that Makoto found comfortably attractive, but Rin had a more rugged and intense aura that evoked pure sexiness. His confidence didn't detract from that, either. Shrugging those thoughts from his mind, Makoto waited for Rin to say something.

"Say," Rin said, his hungry eyes working Makoto over like a meal. "I think we're the only ones around here."

Makoto found the comment oddly out-of-place. Of course they were. Why did that matter? Rin took a few more steps closer, and Makoto felt the back of his neck and spine tingle with a tinge of discomfort. What was Rin up to?

"Y-yeah, we are," Makoto told him. Then, it was almost like Rin attacked. He bridged the final gap between him and wrapped his strong arms around the small of the taller boy's back. Makoto felt the air rush out his lungs and directly into Rin's mouth as the red-haired swimmer pressed his lips against Makoto's. Makoto found himself pushing backwards, propelling himself away from Rin by pushing against the boy's pectoral muscles. He looked criminalized.

"W-what the hell was that, Rin!?"

"I've never heard you use such strong language, Makoto."

"Yeah?" Makoto asked, growing red from embarrassment and anger. Rin knew he was seeing Haru! A-and weren't Rin and Sousuke a rumored pairing? What was Rin doing? "W-well what the fuck?" Makoto asked, the use of the word coming off his tongue like acid. He didn't usually cuss except for when he and Haru had sex. He was kind of a dirty-talker during that stuff, but most of the time he tried to present himself in a better light. But Rin's dirty maneuver had provoked him, and he grew even more irate from the amusement growing in Rin's eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't like it. I always see you eyeing me whenever you come over here."

"I-I didn't like it!" Makoto protested, taking a step back as he continued to be flushed with anger. "I'm not even interested in you!" He realized he was getting a little loud, so he hushed himself a bit despite the blood boiling under his skin.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you keep coming here?"

"The only reason I come here is because you have a bigger pool and nicer equipment than Iwatobi does! I don't come here for you, Rin."

"Really? Then why do you keep showing up more often than you used to?"

"B-because…b-because I need to get better for regionals," he said, fumbling for an excuse.

"Oh? So if I did this," Rin said, leaning in and kissing Makoto again, "you'd be upset?"

"Yes!" Makoto barked, shoving Rin off of him and against the nearby locker. The sound of clanging metal erupted in the locker room air, silencing both boys.

"That kinda got me aroused," Rin said with a dark laugh. "I didn't know you could be rough, Makoto. I mean…I'd heard rumors from Haru, but I've always wanted to see it firsthand."

"S-shut up, Rin! Why are you talking like this?" Makoto was as red as a beet by now.

"Cause you're hot, Makoto. Well I mean, most everyone in the swim program is…but you're really hot. And there's just so much sexual tension between us, it's palpable." He took a step closer again. "Why don't we," he took another step as he spoke, "take advantage of the alone time we have."

"R-Rin," Makoto mumbled as Rin drew closer again. "P-please…" But Rin was right. There was sexual tension between them. Makoto wanted Rin, and he wanted him bad. Yes, he loved Haru, and this didn't mean he loved him any less, but he just wanted Rin so bad. He was a different kind of beautiful than Haru was. It was almost animalistic, the kind of attraction Rin espoused. This time, when Rin pulled Makoto into a kiss, he did not resist.

"There we go," Rin said with a chuckle. "That's more like it."

"Shut up," Makoto said between flicks of their meeting tongues. Rin pressed forward again with his lips, melting his into Makoto's and infusing them into one. They stood there in the middle of the locker room, making out for a few minutes. Makoto slid his tongue over Rin's, licking up his saliva and swapping it back and forth between the other boy. They pressed themselves up against one another. Then, as they clashed their tongues, Rin reached down and rubbed the tips of his fingers against the crotch of Makoto's light jeans. Makoto recoiled briefly, breaking backwards and locking eyes with Rin.

"W-wait," he said. "I…I'm not sure…"

"Just shh," Rin said, silencing Makoto with a kiss. "Let it happen."

And he did. Rin traced his fingers over Makoto's growing bulge. Makoto reciprocated the touch, briefly rubbing around Rin's jeans. Rin laughed with desire, meshing their bodies together as they rubbed one another's crotches. Rin fumbled for Makoto's belt, undoing it as if he had done it a million times. Makoto unbuttoned Rin's jeans, shrugging them down into a rumpled bunch at his ankles. Rin did the same with Makoto's jeans. They stood there in shirts and tight briefs. Both of them had pronounced bulges shown clear as day underneath their underwear. Rin was wearing a pair of simple grey athletic trunks. The silky material of them was soft against Makoto's hand as he rubbed Rin's penis through them.

"Lemme help you," Rin murmured quietly, slipping Makoto's shirt over his head. Makoto nearly ripped off Rin's tank. "There's that aggressiveness," Rin said with a grin. Makoto laughed quietly and continued to kiss him, sliding his tongue in and out of the other boy's mouth. Rin began to work the exterior of Makoto's briefs, and then suddenly, he hooked his fingers around the band and pulled them down. Hard, Makoto's cock sprung out of his underwear and flopped forward for Rin to see.

"Damn," Rin commented. "You're hung like a horse."

"Just shut up and suck it," Makoto said, breathing roughly into Rin's ear. He grabbed Rin's head and forced him downward, his deltoids flexing as he pushed down. Rin happily crouched on his knees, jeans bunched around his ankles. He grabbed the shaft of Makoto's erect dick. Looking up at the tall boy, he popped his cock into his mouth and made a small moan of satisfaction. Makoto gasped as the sexual desire flowed within him, breaking and bending through his veins like a river of lust. The water within coursed full of hyper-tense testosterone. As Rin bobbed up and down along the base of his cock, he moaned and cursed with intense pleasure. Rin's hand traveled discretely down to his cock, and he began to masturbate and moan as he gurgled Makoto's hot flesh inside of his mouth. Makoto flexed and moved about, squirming under the pleasure of Rin's warm mouth. Rin continued to work, not stopping to come up for a breath as he deepthroated Makoto's humungous cock.

"Fuck!" Makoto breathed. "Ungh – just like that, Rin. Suck it just like that."

And Rin obeyed. He forced Makoto's member down his throat, sucking and slurping up every inch of the other boy's cock with pleasure. His red hair swayed back and forth as his head did. Every second was delicious and to be savored. Makoto was moaning loudly as Rin serviced him from the floor.

"Oh, yeah, keep going – "

"Makoto?"

"Shit!" Rin said as Makoto's cock flung from his mouth. Burning embarrassment flashed up within Makoto, and he turned with wide eyes to see Haru standing in the doorway of the locker room. In that moment, as he and Haru locked eyes, Makoto's face was hideous with guilt. His bulbous cock hung stiffly in front of Rin's face as the red-haired boy knelt stupefied on the floor.

"H-Haru," Makoto began, trying to say something. But, the raven-haired boy just laughed.

"Well don't let me stop you," Haru said, catching both of them off-guard.

"W-what?" Rin asked, one hand still gripping his own cock.

"That was hot," Haru commented. "I've always wanted to watch you fuck another guy, Makoto."

Makoto was stunned, as was Rin. Neither of them had thought this was what Haru would have said if he caught them. Rin jumped at the chance. He grabbed Makoto's throbbing cock and pushed it back into his mouth, eliciting a sharp cry of mixed pleasure and surprise from Makoto.

"Yeah, just like that Rin," Haru said, advising the other boy. "Suck him just like that. I want to see every ounce of pleasure on his face."

"H-Haru," Makoto said, blushing with embarrassment. "I-I had no idea…ungh…" he struggled to carry on a conversation with Haru as Rin blew him below.

Wordlessly, Haru stepped over and pressed his lips against Makoto. The two of them began to passionately kiss, almost as if Rin wasn't there. While Rin choked on and stroked Makoto's cock, Haru and Makoto let their tongues intertwine and slide all over one another. Haru withdrew and began sucking on Makoto's neck, bringing forward loud moans from Makoto. Rin took his hand off of his own dick and began to rub Haru's dick through the boy's sweatpants. Haru did not protest as he continued to make out with Makoto. With his mouth on the tip of Makoto's dick, Rin freed Haru's growing cock and began to stroke it. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, pulling him forward tightly as Rin continued to suck him off.

"Ngh – fuck," Makoto moaned as Haru sucked his neck and Rin sucked his cock.

Haru paused to take off every last piece of cloth stuck to his body. He also helped Makoto and Rin out of their jeans. Now fully naked, all three of the boys held one another tightly in a hot threesome of panting and moans of pleasure.

"Fuck him," Haru said to Makoto.

"H-hey," Rin protested. "Who said I wanted to take that horse cock of his?"

"I did," Haru said with a laugh. "Now are you gonna be a bitch about it or do I need to shut you up with my cock?"

"Dang, you both talk dirty," Rin said with a chuckle. "Fine, fine. But loosen me up first, ok? I don't have any condoms or lube handy."

"We'll do it raw," Makoto said to Rin, grabbing the base of his own cock as Rin knelt against the bench in the locker room. He laid out on the bench on his hands and knees, lifting his ass into the air and looking back at Makoto with hungry eyes. Makoto licked his hands and then knelt forward, slipping his tongue into Rin's hole. Moaning with derisive pleasure, Rin clutched the bench with white knuckles and felt like he could barely breathe. Beside him, Haru kept true to his promise and shoved his dick into Rin's mouth. Makoto continued to lube Rin with his own saliva. Then, he pulled back and inserted two fingers into Rin's ass. Moaning lightly, Rin's pain soon became pleasure as Makoto thrusted his fingers in and out of Rin's tight hole. He worked the boy for a few minutes as Rin sucked Haru's smaller cock. While it was still decent amid its forest of black pubes, it didn't compare to Makoto's massive member. Rin took his free and began to stroke his large dick amid its own patch of red pubic hair.

"I'm gonna enter now," Makoto told Rin. Rin wordlessly nodded in acceptance as he continued to lick and service Haru's cock. Haru moaned with pleasure, his hands rubbing his own nipples. Makoto felt himself grow hotter from that, and he watched Haru with keen interest as he slid into Rin. Rin gasped, feeling intense pain at first, but over time, it felt good. Makoto thrusted back and forth, one hand on his ass for support. He planted the other against Rin's ass, fucking him back and forth.

"You like that?" Makoto asked.

"Fffuck," Rin blubbered. "Y-yeah, yeah, fuck me, Makoto. Oh yes, yeah like that – fuck!"

"Less talking," Haru said. "Keep sucking."

Rin obeyed. Haru reached forward and slapped Rin's ass as Makoto plowed into it.

"Nrgh! Not so rough!" Rin moaned.

"Keep quiet and take it," Haru told him. Makoto ignored Rin's pleading and continued to fuck him senseless. Sweat trickled down Rin's hairy ass, and Makoto kept thrusting. Sweat covered all of their bodies now, ruining whatever Haru's shower had accomplished. They were glistening with beads of silver lust all over their bodies. Each of the three boys stopped talking for several minutes, just moaning and crying out in pleasure as they equally pleasured one another. Rin then pulled back from Haru's dick.

"Time for the tables to turn," he said. "My dick needs some love."

"W-wait," Haru said, but before he could do anything, Rin slipped Makoto out of him and grabbed Haru.

"You're gonna love this," Rin whispered into Haru's ear. Makoto eagerly watched as Rin flipped Haru over against the locker. He grabbed his own cock and slightly pushed it into Haru's ass. Haru gasped, feeling Rin's cock swell up inside of him.

"I didn't say stop fucking me," Rin said to Makoto. Growling with hunger, Makoto slipped back into Rin. He pushed forward and backward, his throbbing penis pounding inside of Rin's prostate. While he fucked Rin, Rin fucked Haru. They formed a train, pounding and pulsating within one another as one.

"Ungh – fuck – fuck," Haru breathed, feeling Rin's cock move back and forth in him. He rubbed himself against the locker, masturbating and begging for release as Rin fucked him. Makoto plowed into Rin, finding a tempo now. Rin's ass had opened up for him, and now he could do whatever he pleased. The three of them cursed and moaned as they continued their train.

"Guys?"

They stopped.

Sousuke stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black and grey tanktop and black training shorts.

"What happened to dinner plans?" Sousuke asked with a laugh. He gave each sweaty boy a once-over with his ice blue eyes. "Honestly Rin, I didn't realize you were such a slut. You've got your dick in one boy and another's dick in you…mmm, why didn't I get an invite?"

"Do you want one?" Makoto asked. Sousuke was hot, Makoto couldn't deny.

"Yeah, come on over," Haru told him. "Why don't you fuck Rin and Makoto can plow me?"

"Sounds like a deal," Sousuke said, stripping down and beginning to work his cock. Among the four boys, Sousuke had the largest dick even though Makoto's was massive. His ten inch monster cock was fringed with deep black pubes. The head of his penis alone was two inches long and thick as a soda can. Makoto had already widened up Rin's ass, so Sousuke had no trouble sliding on in. Makoto on the other hand took Haru and laid down on the bench. Haru began to ride Makoto's cock, bobbing up and down like a cowboy. Rin began to make out with Haru, as the black-haired boy was riding Makoto just across from him. Laughing and moaning and growling, Sousuke and Makoto high-fived as their cocks were serviced by the tight assholes around them. The heat and the moisture of Rin and Haru's holes gave them such an intense pleasure that they cried out guttural moans no man should be able to make.

"Fuck yeah," Sousuke said. "Ungh – fuck."

"Fuck me, Makoto!" Haru cried. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Jesus, ungh – shit!" Makoto moaned, body covered in sweat.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Rin moaned, pumping his own cock up and down, up and down. The tip of it began to glisten with precum. Rin rubbed the precum all over his fingers and brought it up to his mouth, swallowing all of it.

"Who wants to be the cumwhore?" Sousuke asked.

"I'll do it," Haru said. "I want each of you to cum all over me."

"Your wish is my command," Makoto said with a smile, pounding his cock into Haru's ass with even greater gusto than before.

"Aggh!" Haru moaned. "Yeah! Fuck me! Give it to me rough!"

"You like that, baby?" Makoto asked, pounding quicker and quicker. "You like it when I fuck you in front of them?"

"Yeah!" Haru cried. "Yeah!"

"What about you Rin?" Sousuke asked, pulling Rin's red hair as he fucked the swim captain. "Or should I say, Captain?"

"I've fuckin dreamt of this," Rin said. "This is so hot – ungh, Sousuke, fuck me, yes!"

"I've gotta cum," Makoto said as he shoved his cock further and further up inside of Haru.

"Do it!" Haru commanded. "Come all inside of me, babe!"

"AAANGH!" Makoto shouted, shooting his load into Haru. White semen, hot and thick, erupted into Haru's ass. Makoto pulled Haru towards him, scratching his back as euphoria engulfed him. The cum kept flowing out of his cock, pouring into Haru's hole. Panting and exhausted, Makoto barely had the strength to pull Haru off of him. Cum leaked from his ass as Haru bent over, but it wasn't over yet.

"My turn," Sousuke said. He withdrew from Rin and shoved his cock into Haru's cum-filled ass. Sousuke's dick became coated in Makoto's cum. Makoto laid underneath Haru now, his boyfriend's cock resting in his mouth. Up and down, he sucked Haru off as Sousuke fucked Haru's cum-filled hole. He felt Makoto's splooge all over the head of his monster cock, and he growled with pleasure as he pounded into Haru. Meanwhile, Rin jerked himself off and watched on in awe.

"Y-yeah!" Sousuke grunted. "Ungh – take it Haru, take my fuckin load. UNGH! YEAH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" Then, he exploded all into Haru's his cum fusing with Makoto's. There was already so much cum inside of Haru that it exploded all over Sousuke's cock and leaked out, pouring up the shaft. Withdrawing, Sousuke walked over the locker with shaky legs. Makoto kept sucking off Haru, and now Rin positioned himself behind his childhood friend. Taking his cock, he jerked and jerked until he felt like he was about to come.

"Watching you jerk off is so hot, Rin," Sousuke admitted.

"Come on Rin," Haru said. "Cum all in me!"

Rin shoved his cock inside of Haru's ass and began pumping. Moaning and whistling, Rin fucked and fucked Haru until he felt the seed rise up inside of him. "Y-yeah! OH! YEAH! FFUUUCK!" Rin burst at last, white hot cum splattering all over Haru's ass. It poured out, dripping all over Makoto.

"Rim him," Sousuke told Rin. "I wanna see you lick up all that cum."

Rin obeyed, kneeling down and licking up the leakage from Haru's hole. The mixture of his own cum, Sousuke's, and Makoto's entered his mouth. He swapped it with Sousuke, making out with the tall and dark-haired swimmer while the cum swirled in his mouth. Below Haru, Makoto sucked Haru off to completion.

"Mmmff! Ugh! Fuck yes! FUCK YES!" Haru shouted, shooting all into Makoto's mouth. Makoto slurped up the cum, taking all of the delicious seed in.

"Damn, that was hot," Rin admitted as he spat the cum back onto Haru's chest.

"I'm exhausted," Haru admitted. "And full of cum. I think I need another shower."

"How about we all shower?" Makoto offered. "And…I'm still hungry. Dinner?"

"I could use some udon," Sousuke said. "I worked up quite an appetite there. I wish I had been here for the whole thing."

"Then let's do this again some time," Rin said with a chuckle. "Huh?"

"Definitely," Makoto said. "What about you, babe?"

"That was hot," Haru told his boyfriend. "We have to do it again sometime. For now, I'm thinking about that shower with three other gorgeous dudes."

"Let's get to it then," Rin said, slapping Haru's moist ass. Sousuke helped Makoto up from the bench, kissing him. The four of them, arms wrapped around one another, made their way to the showers. Slipping their naked bodies inside, they turned on the hot water and helped one another get clean. Hard dicks became limp and wet as they bathed under the cloudy steam.

"So you're not mad I cheated on you?" Makoto asked Haru as the water cascaded around them.

"Mad?" Haru asked, laughing. "Hell no. I love you, baby. Nothing changes that."

Makoto realized, as Rin, Haru and Sousuke all cleaned their naked and wet bodies around him, that speed didn't define Haru's love for him. The only thing he cared about was that bulging and thick cock of his. Satisfied, Makoto cleaned himself off in the company of the others and wondered kissed Haru, feeling whole for now.


End file.
